Ashton Seymour
Kamen Rider Past Caller is one of the fictional characters and secondary Kamen Rider in the American Kamen Rider Series of Kamen Rider: Chrono Warrior. Ashton Seymour Personality Ashton Seymour is a mysterious young man who is portrayed as being cheerful to the extent of being annoying to those around him, but becomes serious in battle & sees material objects as more important than anything else. Oliver, aware that Ashton is Past Caller, avoids getting in his way. He also appears to know about Darren's past, referring to sea cucumbers as being something Darren had always wanted to taste. He travels from A.R. World to A.R. World, stealing what he refers to as "treasures". It is revealed that he comes from an A.R. World (referred to as the "World of Past Caller") where he was an officer who served the evil Fourteen who has deemed Kamen Riders as threats to the public peace. Ashton hunted them down & turned them in for education until he captured the leader of the Kamen Riders: Kamen Rider A-King. When A-King is unmasked, he is revealed to be Ashton's older brother Derek. Rider Forms Past Caller :"Kamen Ride: Past Caller" :―Transformation announcement Statistics: *'Height:' 194cm *'Weight:' 88kg *'Punching power:' 6t *'Kicking power:' 8t *'Maximum jump height:' 30m *'Maximum running speed:' 100m/5s Past Caller only has access to a single form by using the Past Caller KamenRide Card in the Past Calldriver and then shooting the Past Calldriver above him. In this form, Past Caller can move extremely fast when he personally fights rather then use his KamenRide cards through the use of the Tesla Bands around his wrists. Past Caller can also perform the Blue Strike Rider Kick. Complete Statistics: *'Height:' 201cm *'Weight:' 107kg *'Punching power:' 14t *'Kicking power:' 16t *'Maximum jump height:' 60m *'Maximum running speed:' 100m/3.5s Similar to Chrono Warrior's Complete Form with the exceptions of main antagonistic Riders being on his chest armor instead of the main or secondary riders. While Chrono Warrior's is powered by the protagonist Kamen Riders and their ultimate forms, Past Caller Complete Form is powered by the main antagonistic Kamen Riders. Cyber-X Rider *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 176kg *'Puching Power': 2.5t *'Kicking Power': 7.5t *'Highest Jump': 20m *'Top Speed': 100m/8s *'Vision and Hearing': 15km approx. *'Defense Rating': 10/10 Ashton briefly deployed as to take out the Homonculi with Drake Smalls supporting him. During the fight, Ashton takes off the armor to finish the Homonculi off as Past caller, revealing that he only became Cyber-X for his own agenda. Arsenal Past Calldriver The '''Past Calldriver '''is a gun that gives Ashton Seymour the ability to become Past Caller, it has the same functions like Chrono Warrior's Chronodriver except for being able to be utilized as a normal firearm. To use a Rider Card, Past Caller places it inside the gun, loads it and fires it. Ashton usually fires the gun above him, sometimes in front of him to hit the opponent, in order to transform and activate other Rider Cards. He can also load multiple Rider Cards one right after another, causing all of them to activate at once when the trigger is pulled.